I'll come for you
by Eraman
Summary: short songfic, I don't own anything maybe just the plot... But song is not mine nor is the guys... Though I wish they were.


_**Just one more moment  
That's all that's needed  
Like wounded soldiers  
In need of healing**_

He hurries out of his house towards his car, the phone call he'd gotten just moments before had shaken him to the core, and he was so scared and worried. It had only been eight letters spoken SSBFFSOS.

_**Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it**_

He wished he' hadn't said those words. He wished he hadn't told him to get the hell away from him and that he never wanted to see him again. He knew he didn't mean it, he knew it was because he was angry.

_**I can't believe I said  
I'd lay my love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter  
'Cause I made it up  
Forgive me now**_

He paid no attention to the words being screamed at him from the house, he didn't care if he broke every speed limit, he just had to be there.

_**Everyday I spent away  
My soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway  
That I can make it up  
To you now somehow**_

It was dark outside and cold, but that didn't bother him as he stopped the car and sneaked out. He decided to run the last part so he wouldn't be detected. His friend needed him and he would come, he would have come for him. Come hell or high water or every socs in the town.

_**By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to**_

I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

How could he not have listened to him? All he wanted was to help and protect him from being hurt. But he hadn't listened; he had accused him of lying. His girl would never have done what he said she did. She would never be unfaithful… was he ever wrong?

_**I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing  
**  
_

And then he had walked in on her with another man… He'd been so ashamed of himself. He didn't even cry or turned to anyone. Because no one understood him like he did.´

_**I finally know just  
What it means  
To let someone in  
To see the side of me  
That no one does or ever will**_

They'd made a promise while they were little, they'd promised to be friends forever and always help the other a promise that was now tested.

_**So if you're ever lost and  
Find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever  
Just to bring you home  
Here and now, it's a vow**_

The DX was in sight and he took a pipe from the ground. He saw the police cars, he saw a man through the window pointing a gun at his friend's head. He gripped the pipe so hard his knuckles turned white and headed towards the back of the garage.

_**By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
**  
_

No one except DX employees knew about the secret tunnel beneath the DX. It was to use for emergencies only, as if there was a fire or someone needed to escape from abusive fathers. Almost everyone on the DX had rough home lives. Here he now crawled through the dark and not very wide tunnel. His mind was set on one thing…

_**I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
**_

"No more tricks ya here that kid", he heard someone say above him as he reached the end. He looked through the small gaps between the wood of the secret door and saw the big man threatening his friend. Silently he moved the door and crawled out.

_**No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
**_

His friend saw him but didn't show it in his face. He was still staring at the man holding the gun towards him.

"What no smart ass comments left?" the robber said. The guy never knew what hit him as Steve Randle wacked him with the iron pipe.

_**Yes, I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to**_

"Steve", Soda exclaimed and they flew into each other's embrace.

"Soda I'm sorry", Steve said and cried. He let out all the tears he'd buckled up inside. "I should have believed you."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

"I would give my life for ya Soda."

"And I would give mine for you…"

_**And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'll always come for you**_

The door burst open and the police entered and pointed their guns at the two boys. They all stared, they knew it was only supposed to be one boy in there. Their eyes turned to the man on the ground. Some of them took him away while two of them started questioning the boys.

**_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you_  
**

Both boys were sitting in the vacant lot laughing.

"Thanks for saving my life Stevie", Soda said.

"You're welcome, you knew I always come for you right?"

"Yeah, and I'll always come for you."

_**I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you**_

**

* * *

**

Authors note: Okay I know it's not so great, but I had to get it out of my head and down on paper. Just so you know SSBFFSOS means Soda and Steve best friends forever sos and that's the boys secret code to tell that they're in trouble.


End file.
